yandere_simulatorfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Info-chan
Info-chan ist eine anoyme Person im Info Club, die dich heimlich mit Informationen versorgt. Aussehen Auf der Website hat sie mittellange, rote Haare und trägt eine Schuluniform, mehr sieht man von ihr nicht. In ihrem Profil trägt sie eine rote Brille. Routine Info-chan sitzt den ganzen Tag im Info Club vor einem riesigen Monitor. Trivia * Info-Chan wurde früher auch als Sidekick-Chan bezeichnet. https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2014/09/01/camera-features-and-yandere-vision/ * Info-Chan wird laut YandereDev der einzige Charakter im Spiel sein, von dem man seine wahre Identität nicht kennt. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649414556175876096 * Info-Chan kann aufgrund ihrer guten Kontakte mit Kriminellen vielerlei Dinge in ihren Besitz bringen, jedoch keine Schusswaffen. * Info-Chan sollte früher eine Rivalin werden. Zitate "What do you need?" '' ''"Was brauchst du ?" - Info-chan im Drop Menü - "I'm a pervert, and you're a murder. There's nothing more, we need to know about each other!" "Ich bin pervers und du ein Mörder, das ist alles was wir übereinander wissen müssen !" - wenn man sich Info-chans Profil ansieht - "I recognize this person, here's some information about them." '' ''"Ich kenne diese Person, hier sind einige Informationen über sie." - Info-chan in den älteren Builds, wenn man Profile haben wollte - "Well, well, well. You actually did it. Congratulations." '' ''"Nun sie mal einer an, du hast es also tatsächlich geschafft, Glückwunsch." - Info-chan, nachdem Yandere-chan eine Rivalin getötet hat - "So, history is repeating itself, huh? Time to test out a theory..." "Es fängt also an, sich zu wiederholen, hm? Dann ist es wohl an der Zeit, meine Theorie auszuprobieren..." - Info-chan in einer alten Cutscene - "I'm saying you should KILL her." "Ich sage, dass du sie TÖTEN sollst." - Info-chan in einer alten Cutscene - "Collecting information about the students enrolled at this school is my hobby. It earned me the nickname Info-chan." '' ''"Das Sammeln von Informationen über Schüler, welche an diese Schule gehen, ist mein Hobby. Dadurch habe ich auch meinen Spitznamen Info-Chan bekommen." - Info-chan in einer alten Cutscene - "If there was a bit more drama going on at this school, I'd be able to write more interesting articles. If something tragic happens to Osana Najimi between now and Friday..." " Wenn hier doch nur ein bisschen mehr passieren würde, dann wäre ich endlich mal in der Lage etwas ''interessantere Beiträge zu verfassen... Wenn Osana Najimi doch nur etwas bis Freitag zustoßen würde..."'' - Info-chan in einer alten Cutscene - "Hey. I saw you stalking an upperclassman today. No. I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with. Her name is Osana Najimi. She has a crush on him. She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school. Correct. She's planning to confess to him next Friday. I would be happy if something bad happened to Osana-chan. I think you might be the right person that gives her what she deserves. I'm the person nicknamed "Info-chan" at school. The rumors are true. If you ever need a favor, text me a panty shot and I'll give you whatever support I can. If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face and I'll tell you everything I know about them. You're a stalker. If you want my help, text me. If you don't care, ignore me. You have one week until your precious senpai belongs to Osana-chan. I hope you make her suffer." '' ''"Hey. Ich habe gesehen, wie du heute einen Oberklässler gastalkt hast. Nein. Ich wollte dir etwas über das Mädchen erzählen, mit dem er zusammen war. Ihr Name ist Osana Najimi. Sie ist in ihn verknallt. Sie glaubt an den Mythos über den Kirschbaum hinter der Schule. Richtig. Sie plant, ihm nächsten Freitag zu gestehen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Osana-chan etwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Ich denke, du bist vielleicht die richtige Person, die ihr gibt, was sie verdient. Ich bin die Person, die in der Schule "Info-Chan" genannt wird. Die Gerüchte sind wahr. Wenn du jemals einen Gefallen brauchst, schreib mir einen Slip und ich werde dir die Unterstützung geben, die ich kriegen kann. Wenn du persönliche Informationen über jemanden an unserer Schule wissen willst, schick mir einfach ein Foto deren Gesichts und ich werde dir alles erzählen, was ich über sie weiß. Und du bist ein Stalker. Wenn du meine Hilfe willst, schreib mir. Wenn es dir egal ist, ignorier mich. Du hast eine Woche, bis dein kostbarer Senpai Osana-chan gehört. Ich hoffe du lässt sie leiden. " - Info-chan im Tutorial - "Do you want me to identify this person? Please get me a clear shot of their face." "Ich nehme an, du willst, dass ich diese Person für dich identifiziere, richtig ? Dann mach mir bitte ein ordentliches Bild von ihrem Gesicht." - Info-chan, wenn man eine Figur von der Seite fotografiert, und es ihr sendet - "Cute, but I have no use for this." '' ''"Süß, jedoch habe ich absolut keine Verwendung für so etwas." - Info-chan, wenn man die Katze fotografiert "Is this supposed to be a panty shot? My clients are picky. The panties need to be in the EXACT center of the shot." "Soll das ein Panty Shot sein?! Meine Kriterien sind hoch. Die Unterhose muss klar zu sehen sein." - Info-chan, wenn man bei einem Panty Shot daneben schießt - "Good work, but don't send me this stuff. I have no use for it." "Gut gemacht, aber sende mir sowas nicht. Ich kann daraus keinen Nutzen ziehen" - Info-chan, wenn man ihr ein Leichenbild sendet - "I know you're there. Run along now. There's nothing for you to see here." "Ich weiß, dass du das bist. Geh wieder. Da gibt es nichts zu wissen." - Info-chan, wenn man sie ausspioniert - "What's the matter? What does your Senpai look like?" "Was ist los? Wie sieht er aus?" - Info-chan in I want my Senpai back - Rolle Info-chan war ursprünglich die Leiterin der Schülerzeitung und war sehr traurig darüber, dass niemand die Artikel von ihr gelesen hat. Um ihre Zeitung jedoch beliebter zu machen, hat sie sich mit Ayano verabredet und sie dabei gebeten, Osana zu töten. Momentan ist sie eine Undercover Schülerin die Daten über andere und Panty Shots sammelt. Sie möchte Osana leiden sehen und erzählt Ayano, dass sie in Senpai verliebt ist. Y '''steht für Yandere-Chan und '''I steht für Info Chan * I: Hey. * Y: Kenne ich dich ? * I: Ich habe dich gesehen, als du einen Jungen aus der Klasse über uns gestalkt hast. * Y: Und, hast du irgend ein Problem damit ? * I: Nein, ich wollte dir jedoch einige Informationen über das Mädchen, was bei ihm war, geben. Sie heißt Osana Najimi und ist in ihn verliebt. Sie glaubt übrigens an den Mythos des Kirschbaumes hinter unserer Schule. * Y: Meinst du etwa den Mythos, bei dem, wenn man an einem Freitag, unter diesem Kirschbaum, einer Person seine Liebe gesteht, diese deine Liebe akzeptieren wird ? * I: Exakt, sie plant genau dies am nächsten Freitag zu tun. * Y: Aber warum genau sagst du mir das ? * I: Weißt du, ich wäre sehr froh darüber, wenn Osana doch nur irgend etwas schreckliches zustoßen würde und ich denke, dass du genau die richtige Person dafür bist und am besten weißt was sie verdient. * Y: Wer bist du eigentlich ? * I: Ich bin die Person, welche an der Schule unter dem Spitznamen "Info-Chan" bekannt ist. * Y: Ich habe schon einiges über dich gehört. Unter anderem, dass du andere Mädchen erpresst und Panty Shots an Jungen verkaufst. Ebenfalls soll niemand deinen wahren Namen kennen. * I: Die Gerüchte stimmen. Wenn du jemals einen Gefallen brauchen solltest, musst du mir nur eine Nachricht mit einem Panty Shot senden und ich werde dir helfen so gut ich kann. Wenn du etwas Persönliches über jemanden an unserer Schule erfahren willst, musst du mir nur ein Foto von dem Gesicht der Person schicken und ich kann dir alles über die Person sagen, was ich weiß. * Y: Du bist einfach nur widerlich. * I: Und du bist ein Stalker. Wenn du willst, dass ich dir helfe, schreibe mich an. Wenn du denkst, dass du ohne mich zurecht kommst, kannst du mich gerne ignorieren. Du hast eine Woche Zeit, bis dein geliebter Senpai Osana gehören wird. Ich hoffe doch, du lässt sie etwas leiden. Drops Wenn man ihr Panty Shots schickt, kann sie dir Sachen aus dem Fenster werfen, hier ist eine Übersicht aller bisherigen Gegenstände: UniformDrop.png|saubere Uniform (Kokonas Aufgabe) Zigaretten.png|Zigarettenschachtel (Musumes Aufgabe) StreichholzInfo.jpeg|Streichholzschachtel (Für Verbennen) Headset.png|Headset (Für Verkuppeln) AbführmittelDrop.png|Abführmittel (Für Bento manipulieren) Einzelnachweise en:Info-chan pl:Info-chan fr:Info-chan es:Info-chan ru:Инфо-чан Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Info Club Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Schüler